Crazy/Beautiful
by sirena1
Summary: Max is going through a hard time with Logan and Alec helps her get through it. She goes into heat and she ends up sleeping with Alec. Will they remain together after a reckless night of passion? Or will they part ways and live seperately? Read on and find


This is an idea that has been waaaaaaaaaaaay overdone, but I decided to put my own spin on it and write one anyway. Anyway, Summary: Max is going through a rough time with Logan, Alec knows and is trying to help her get through it. They end up locked in Logan's uncle's cabin, where they have a long discussion about Zack, life and their mutual attraction for each other. I'll just say this, after they admit their feelings, Max's heat cycle hits her full-force and they end up together. Will they stay together after a reckless night of passion, or will they part ways and move on, hating each other? Read on and find out! Rating: probably R because I won't be totally explicit, but it's close to being NC-17. Beware if you don't like pure, unadulterated smut! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DA characters. (Although I wished I owned Alec! That boy is fine!) Feedback: I live on it! E-mail me, review the story, any and all comments are appreciated! My address is sirena192005@yahoo.com if you want to tell me your ideas and comments via E-mail instead of by reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max left Logan's apartment in tears. She had gone over there after work to talk to him about tracking down some of her other brothers and sisters, and had walked in on him and Asha making out on his couch and in desperate need of a bed. She had burst into tears right then and fled the apartment. She was halfway back to her apartment when she ran into Alec. Literally.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Loverboy try to get touchy feely?"  
  
"Get out of my way! You have no idea what just happened. If you did, you wouldn't be standing there giving me that condescending grin. Would it kill you to pretend to be nice for once?"  
  
Alec realized for the first time how upset she was. HE eyes were bloodshot and ringed with red, hair tangly and half falling down, face splotchy and she was shaking, kind of like she was in the beginning stages of a seizure. He looked at her once more and took her arm, leading her toward her apartment.  
  
"All right, I'll try to be nice. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm going to tell you about." Max snapped, trying to break out of his grasp. HE caught her by the forearms and one look into his eyes that were, for the first time filled with worry undid her and she buried her face in his chest, crying and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Come on, you need to get out of here for a while."  
  
Somehow they ended up at Logan's uncle's cabin. Alec picked the lock and they went inside. It was late, so Max changed into loose teal cotton pants and a white T-shirt. Alec simply stripped down to his boxers. They sat down on the couch and she had ample opportunity to study his lean, muscular, completely masculine and completely gorgeous body. His muscles rippled every time he moved, but not in a vulgar, body builder way, but in a simply Alec way.  
  
Alec watched Max shift her position and admired her muscular, curvaceous, well-built and powerful body. A lot of power laid beneath her smooth, tan skin and he wondered for a fraction of a second what it would be like to have her concentrate that power on something other than fighting or exercising. Well, the activity he was thinking of was exercise, just a completely different sort of exercise.  
  
"Ready to talk about what happened?"  
  
"I walked in on Logan and Asha going for it. And just yesterday he told me that he'd found another doctor who could cure me."  
  
"That bites."  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
They settled into a comfortable silence and Max eventually laid her head on his shoulder. He draped one arm around the back of the couch and she smiled slightly. Things between them were changing and both of them could sense it and were trying to postpone the inevitable.  
  
"Y'know, the last time I was here, I was with Zack. It was one of the last times I saw him." Max said, looking up at Alec. Just the thought of her brother made her want to cry.  
  
"He really loved you."  
  
"I know. He was a good man. He was just too distant. And now, he doesn't remember anything, and if he ever does remember anything, he'll think we were a couple and he'll never remember where all our siblings are. God Alec, I could hardly stand to look at him, knowing he'd never remember me." She said, again on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's okay Max. It's not your fault. None of it is. You couldn't have stopped anything that happened."  
  
Max looked up at him again and smiled. "Alec, I know I never tell you, but I really am glad you came to Seattle. You may irritate the shit out of me most of the time, but it is mice to have another X5 around"  
  
"Thanks, I thought I was a pain in the ass to you."  
  
"Normally you are. But I'm being totally honest when I say you aren't as shallow and immoral as I say you are."  
  
"Good to know." Alec said, giving her that trademark devil-may care grin. "And for the record, you aren't as bitchy as I tell you you are. Actually, you're really caring. I admire that trait in you."  
  
"I'm weak, Alec. You're strong and about twice as brave as I am. We're complete opposites."  
  
After a long pause, Alec spoke. "You take the bed and I'll take the couch."  
  
Max stretched and looked up at him. "How about I stay here?" she waited a beat. "With you."  
  
Alec was a little surprised, but nodded. She stood and walked into the bedroom. She pulled the quilt off the bed, checked the fire and laid down beside Alec, covering them both up with the blanket.  
  
Max fell asleep quickly and felt him shift his position so they were closer together. She was securely wrapped in his arms and very glad to be there. They hadn't quite gotten up the courage to say the words, but they had basically told each other their true feeling for each other.  
  
Alec knew Max was going into heat. He could smell it. That was one reason he'd wanted to get her out of Seattle quickly. He knew she'd be a handful and he didn't need to fight off God knows hoe many transgenics. He didn't even know id he could resist her. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know if she even liked him in the slightest bit.  
  
Max woke up in the throes of her heat cycle. She turned slightly and looked at the stunningly handsome man who was holding her in his arms. She'd been attracted to him for a long time and had thought about what it would be like to be with him. She wanted to wake him up so badly she was nearly in pain, but she couldn't just let him think she was using him. She was so torn between emotions she wanted to cry. Her hormone-crazed body was telling her to wake him up and get started while her heart was yelling at her to fight it so she wouldn't lose him.  
  
"It's okay." Alec whispered in his ear. He rolled her over and blue eyes locked onto brown ones. "I know and it's all right." He said, sincerity in his eyes. She leaned closer and barely touched her mouth to his. Their kiss deepened and he yanked off her shirt. In her present condition, foreplay was not a very smart option, but it was the one Alec chose. He kissed a searing path down her jaw until he reached her thin, fragile collarbone. He nipped it gently and continued his path downward. He soon reached the valley between her breasts and bit their hardened peaks before continuing to her stomach and stopping at the waistband of her pants.  
  
"Alec," Max gasped when the rest of her clothes come off. "I can't take much more of this."  
  
Alec smiled, kissed her deeply and thrust a finger into her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and chuckled. All too soon an orgasm surged through her and he removed his finger. Sick and tired of waiting, she grabbed his boxers and yanked them off. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he laughed.  
  
"I won't hurt you." He assured her.  
  
"I know." She whispered right before he completely bedded himself in her with one powerful thrust. Her hips rose to meet him and they both stilled for an instant before he withdrew, almost leaving her, only to push himself deeper. After only a few thrusts he felt the beginnings of her reaction and quickened his pace, her hips rising and falling to meet each and every thrust. With one final push, he placed himself even deeper than she had thought possible and sent them both into a mind-blowing orgasm.  
  
Despite the heat their bodies had generated, the cold night forced them to cover up. Alec waited until she had fallen asleep before trying to leave and find another place to sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head, He smiled and kissed her forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder and planted a kiss on his collarbone, then lifted her head and kissed his throat, then his chin and finally his mouth. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and their kiss deepened. Alec threw the blanket on the floor and he rolled until she was on her back looking up at him.  
  
"This is going to be an exhausting night isn't it?" Alec asked, kissing her neck and throat.  
  
"You got that right. But you can blame yourself for that. Most other men wouldn't be ready for a second round for about four more hours."  
  
"Well then, allow me to prove to you how abnormal my sex drive is." Alec said, grinning and shoving into her.  
  
"I believe you." Max gasped as he captured her mouth in a deep kiss and started moving.  
  
Max woke up in the morning still in heat, but she put aside thoughts of waking Alec and got up. She was being as quiet as she could, but obviously that was too loud for him to sleep through, because she was halfway through brushing her tangled, mussed hair when he grabbed her from behind and hugged her against him. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. He grinned back and dipped his head to kiss her. She tried to turn, but his arms around her waist rendered that impossible.  
  
"Max, we need to talk." Alec said a minute later, breaking away from her. As much as she wanted to tell him otherwise, she knew they needed to. So, she nodded and tried to push thoughts of him on top of her, completely naked out of her brain. It wasn't working very well.  
  
'You're not going to be able to concentrate on what I'm saying, are you?"  
  
Max shook her head with a look of apology on her gorgeous face. Alec nodded in understanding and buried his hands in her hair, drawing her face to his in a deep, breath-taking kiss. She curved her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him. He was still sore from the night before, but obviously certain parts of him didn't care very much. His muscled ached from exertion, but somehow, he lifted her into his arms and pinned her against the refrigerator. She moaned as he entered her once again and gripped his shoulders. He wasn't the only one with aching muscles.  
  
Max's heat was ending and he could sense it. She had been amazing, but he was glad to see it end. She was also exhausting and exhausted. She went to take a shower and he knew that, by the time she got out, her heat would be over. And she'd probably think he'd taken advantage of her. So, he thought about what he was going to tell her the entire time she was in the shower. When she came out completely dressed in jeans and a black tank top, he knew it was over. She looked rather confused and it hit him, she probably couldn't remember anything that had happened other than them screwing. She couldn't remember him telling her that he loved her during their second or third encounter.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered, looking half-scared at what he would say.  
  
"You were in heat. What do you think happened? Max, do you remember anything?"  
  
"Just this morning. Waking up beside you completely naked and going for it in the kitchen." She said, right before fleeing the cabin. She was having difficulties walking and that allowed him to catch up with her quickly. He caught her by the arm and pulled her to him. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't see any sign of male ignorant, selfish pride that she could normally see after any other heat encounters with men. He hadn't used her, hadn't taken advantage of her. She knew in that instant what she felt for him was more than heat-induced lust, or genetic compatibility or the fact that he could satisfy her the way no other man had ever been able to. What she felt for him was love. She loved him so much it hurt her to think about what she must have put him through. Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him down into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Eventually they broke apart and just looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"We really need to get into the city." Alec said, kissing her one last time.  
  
"Normal's probably ready to kill both of us. And Cindy's probably worried sick and very aggravated with having to cover for both of us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Max looked at him with an apology in her eyes. "Alec, I gotta go. I need to talk to Logan before I go into work and I don't want to be late."  
  
Alec nodded and she kissed him lightly before breaking into a run and leaving him. She made it to Logan's in a couple hours and walked into his penthouse without even knocking. He was sitting at his computer typing away and didn't even notice her come in. She coughed to let him know of her presence and he turned around.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Alec and I left the city for a couple days. We needed to get some stuff straightened out and didn't want to be interrupted. Logan, we need to talk."  
  
"Look, about what you saw. I'm sorry. I should have told you Asha and I had been seeing each other. She knew how much you meant to me and when you came back, she stepped into the shadows, letting us see if we could manage a relationship. She finally got sick of waiting and came over. Things got a little out of control and that's what you walked in on."  
  
"Stop it, Logan. I loved you with all my heart and you betrayed my trust and broke my heart. I'm still willing to be your friend, your confidante and to help you with Eyes Only, but under no circumstances can we ever be lovers. You hurt me too deeply for you to comprehend and I'll never be able to forget that, but I'm gonna try to leave it behind."  
  
"You and Alec are together aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. We are."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since last night. So, don't try and pin any of the blame on me. I tried to make us work, but you just weren't committed enough. Goodbye Logan. I'm sorry it didn't work out."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Max didn't see Alec all that day. She got back to her apartment and was wondering if he'd get pissed if she went looking for him when he grabbed her from behind in a hug. She snuggled back against him and he kissed her neck. She turned and he kissed her mouth.  
  
"Is your roommate going to be around tonight?" he asked, swinging her up in his arms.  
  
"Cindy said something about a leggy, seriously built red head that would make me doubt my sexuality, so I won't be seeing her for a while"  
  
"Well then," Alec said, getting an evil glint in his icy blue eyes and a sexy grin on his face, "What do say I keep you up all night?"  
  
She laughed and he carried her into the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, trying to convey her love for him without breaking the moment with words. She didn't want to speak and she knew he wouldn't want to be distracted from his ministrations by replying.  
  
Alec woke up the next morning with Max curled up to his back. He rolled over and moved until their noses were almost touching. She woke up a few minutes later and smiled at him. She looked so pretty lying there with her hair all tangled and wild and a blanket pulled up over her that he could hardly stand it. HE leaned over and kissed her. Then, he polled her underneath of him and looked down at her. She grinned up at him and, shocking him slightly, she yanked the blanket off of him and pulled him down so he was completely covering her.  
  
"You're crazy." Max told him, when he picked her up and carried her into the shower.  
  
"And you're beautiful." Alec said, turning on the water. "And I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
